Klaine - Hickey - Chapter 2 - Sexy
by Who Doesn't Love Kurt Hummel
Summary: This is the second chaptery thing for the Klaine - Hickey. I said I was going to upload each day and I never dissapint. This is before the hickey thing and in this one they got together a week before the sexy episode... ENJOY!


Klaine - Sexy

_**Authors note: In this little fic I decided to make Kurt and Blaine a couple before the Origional song episode. This is based off of the Sexy episode, my inspiration from the song Animal.**_

_[Blaine]_

_Here we are again_

_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_

_It's gettin' heavy and I wanna run and hide_

_I wanna run and hide_

Blaine looked over at Kurt as they jumped up onto the stage frame. He couldnt help but smile when the gorgeous boy looked at him and winked before strating his verse.

_[Kurt]_

_I do it every time_

_You're killin' me now_

_Blaine & Kurt_

_And I won't be denied by you_

_The animal inside of you_

Kurt smiled at the fact that this song was exactly how he had felt not a week ago about Blaine. Kurt looked over at him again, making the sexiest face he could. He noticed Blaine frown slightly which confused Kurt but he kept singing nonetheless.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_[Blaine & Kurt]_

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet_

_Hush, hush, we both can't fight it_

_It's us that made this mess_

_Why can't you understand?_

_Woah, I won't sleep tonight_

Blaine was incredibly confused and worried at the same time. Was Kurt O.K? He looked like he might be in some sort of pain. Blaine quickly pushed the thought aside. If Kurt was in pain then he wouldnt be singing right now, would he?

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin'_

_Here we go again (Oh oh)_

_Here we go again (Oh oh)_

_Here we go again (Oh oh)_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Blaine walked over to Kurt after the song had finished. He was adjusting his hair. Blaine loved the way Kurt looked. But back to the matter at hand, Was Kurt O.K? Blaine was interrupted mid thought by some of the girls who had been watching them perform.

"Call us," One of the girls said suggestively as all three handed Blaine a piece of paper with a phone number on it. This made Blaine chuckle.

"Sorry girls, but I'm taken. And even if I wasn't I play for a different team." Blaine said, looking over at Kurt again. He heard the girls sigh before they walked off. Blsine started towards Kurt again. Blaine sat down next to him on the stage frame and Kurt looked up.

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed, clearly pleased with himself and the performance.

"Hey..." Blaine said. He hesitated before he said what was bothering him. If Kurt got mad at him Blaine had no idea what he'd do for the rest of the week. "Kurt... are you...you know, Are you O.K? You kept pulling weird faces during the performance... It looked like you were in a lot of pain..." Blaine stuttered. Kurts eyes studdied Blaines face for a second. Blaine looked confused and slightly worried.

A frown appeared on Kurts brow. "No, those were my best sexy faces... I'm not hurt at all..." Kurt replied clearly just as confused as Blaine.  
"Oh, are you sure?" Blaine replied, "It just looked like you were really hurt is all..."  
"Oh, great. I have as much sex appeal as a-a-a baby freaking penguin!" Kurt said, realising just what Blaine had meant. Blaines brow creased even more. He had to figure out the right thing to say to Kurt right now that would calm him down and also flatter him at the same time.

"No, No! Kurt, I dont think your not sexy, one f the other guys said that it looked like you were pulling wierd faces!" Blaine looked at Kurt who was now slightly calmer before continuing, "I think you're sexy, theres no doubt about that..." Blaine finished.

Kurts faced flushed bright red after Blaine had made this comment. "R-Really?" Kurt asked, clearly incredibly flattered by the comment Blaine had made.

"Ofcourse! I wouldnt be your boyfriend if I didnt find you incredibly attractive..." Now Blaine was blushing aswell so they decided to go to Kurts dorm for a bit to talk. Blaine and Kurt walked hand in hand down the hallway


End file.
